Love Never dies
by Sonadow
Summary: Sonic finds Shadow falling to Earth...and the rest...
1. Default Chapter

(you may realize that it sounds similar to some of the fanfics in lovessecretdomain.That's because I used the style of a certain writer in there.yeah,I suck at starting new fics so I need to 'borrow' certain styles before I get my own…anyway,I do NOT own any of the characters,they are all trademarks of SEGA.)

Ok,enough rambling on!but I kinda change POVs quite often,so,uhh,get used to it,yeah?

Sonic's POV

I saw him fall…

Why couldn't I save him?

Even up till now I can still see the helplessness in his eyes that day…

What went wrong?I've trashed bots,saved the world…

And now I cant even save someone who I want to save.

Shadow…can you hear me?

I like you…really.

"Hey!"

"YEARRGH!!"Sonic jumed an inch in the air from the kick Knuckles delivered to his bottom."That hurt!"

All of them were out star gazing at a hill(well,duh).Sonic didn't know why he agreed to come:the black sky only serves to reminds him more about Shadow.Knuckles came over and sat next to him."A penny for your thoughts."

"uhh..nothing…you're…you're imagining things!Yeah!that's it!Go…go get fresh with Rough!this was your idea wasn't it?"Sonic stammered and hastily tried to change the subject(and failing terribly)

Knuckles wasn't to be fooled."Shadow,ehh?"

Sonic blushed,looking down at his left wrist,which had Shadow's bangle on it."I…cant get him outta my mind…he could have survived..you know it!I was sooo close to him…and yet…"A tear dropped down his left eye.Knuckles knew better than to probe any further and kept silent.

"Hey guys!A shooting star!Everyone make a wish!"

Sonic's POV(get used to it,I write this way)

What is there to wish for?Its not as if Shadow will come here if I do so,or bring him back to life,whatever it is.No way.I'm not about to do anything stupid…

Then again…no harm in trying.At least I can look back and say"I tried something.it just did ot work."Yep,that's me,trying to find excuses for anything that does not go as planned.Oh well…

"I wish Shadow would come to me…"I mumbled under my breath.It felt really stupid.

A shriek from Tails interrupted my train of thought."Its coming here!Get out!"

Whoa…it's just a falling star…what's there to be so scared about…I thought as I picked up my telescope and had a closer look at the projectile.

Apparently,this 'star' was going to take all that I thought I know about the supernatural and blast it into nothingness.

"that's no falling star.that's Shadow!"I called out to the rest.And then the realization hit me like 100 tonnes of bricks.SHADOW! SO WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING,SITTING HERE LIKE THIS?!

I tossed the telescope away and ran after Shadow.It wasn't easy.Quite a few times I lost him in the trees that obstructed my view. I didn't care.Shadow…he needs me…

For now,perhaps.Just for now.

Sonic did not care where he was running,dashing blindly into the occasional foliage even though he knew his night vision was as good as a worm's."Shadow don't die…not like this…"

He even forgot that he was running downhill,and thus lost his balance when he reached the bottom,rolling into a ball."Ooff!Hang in there,Shadow!"

With all his might,Sonic leapt up into the air and caught hold of Shadow's leg as they crashed head first into the canopy of trees.

"Shadow…Shadow…?Its me.Shadow?"

Sonic's POV

Nooooooo….not like this…why am I always so unlucky?I had him!I KNOW I had him!And now…I buried my head and sobbed a little.I'm a jinx…always causing peoples' death…

My ear pricked? Did I hear a cry?Is he?I placed my hand over his nose.Yes,there is some breath left in him!He's alive!He's alive!

But my problems had just started.

"we'll never find him in this darkness!"Tails wailed."its impossible!and this forest is HUGE!That stupid guy…"

Knuckles sat down on a rock."Maybe we'll just leave them tonight…and then find them tomorrow…I hope that hedgehog is ok,wherever he is."

Sonic's POV(again,kill me pls.)

"Knuckles!!Anyone?"

It was hopeless.there's no way I could make my voice be heard atop the hill.It looks like we're alone in this forest tonight…

"Mmmhh…"

"Shadow?hello?"

*groan*

I didn't know what to say.Are you ok?Nah, he's definitely NOT ok.Stay there and don't move?I doubt he'll want to move at all.Oh man,what a loser I am…

"glad that you know you are one…"a voice appeared behind me.

I spun around.Usually,I would belt anyone who says that to me.But…today was different.I knelt down next to him."Uhh…uhh…what is NOT wrong with you…? "

He glared at me.I could see the fear in his ruby eyes."Nothing is NOT wrong with me,ok?!Now beat it.Unless you want my life."

I felt hurt."Sorry…I just want to see if you are ok…actually,I have something I want to tell you…its just that I never had the chance to say so…"

"well spit it out now."Shadow grumbled.

I was confused.What should I say?"Uhh…Shadow…actually…actually…i…erm…I like you…err…"I felt my face burning.I've never been sooo embarrassed in my life. Apparently Shadow did not get my meaning.

"I mean,I like you…not just like,I mean LIKE…"Still no results.

To heck with rationality,I thought."Arrgh!Shadow!I love you!Ever since we met I had feelings for you!" Oh man,he's gonna flip,I thought to myself.True enough:his eyes betrayed his astonishment."You are crazy!"he spat."stop dreaming!!" And with that he turned away. I've never felt so hurt in my life.I was just about to get up and leave when he called me.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Did…err…was that truthful?You…like me?"

"Shall I repeat myself?"

"No!"He quickly answered."you know…I was kinda hoping…the feeling was mutual…"

My word,did I hear him correctly?But…the fear in his eyes had gone…right now all I could see were eyes burning with love.I cant believe it:he took the words right out of my mouth.On impulse I moved behind him and placed my hand on his back,drawing a screen of pain and surprise.I jerked backwards,realizing that my glove was wet.Blood.That   fall through the trees must have cut him pretty badly.I started to blow gently on the cut.He yelped in surprise,then gradually relaxed himself."Mmm…it fells comfortable…"

I'm glad you're feeling better,I thought.It would be a miracle in itself to survive such a fall.Ultimate Lifeform this IS.I couldn't control myself:I just have to have him.Ever so gently,I warpped my arms around his waist,locking him in a soft,passionate hug."lie down on me.we don't want anything to enter that cut,yeah?"

He hesitated for awhile,then turned around and looked me in the eye.I blinked hard.His eyes were so full of passion I felt as if I would shatter into a million pieces right there and then."I love you Sonic…"

He then planted a kiss on my lips.I was in heaven,savouring every second of it.,then I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could give.He then turned around so that his back was facing me,while I kept my arms around his waist.

"I don't want to crush you,you know."he mumbled as he lay down on me.

"I'll be fine.if you prefer,then…"I rolled sideways so that he wasn't resting his entire weight on me."better now?"

Shadow purred, squirming a little as I tightened the hug.Within seconds he was asleep,snoring softly into my ear.I patted his head,ruffling his quills as I did so.Nothing can separate us anymore.Not Amy,or even Eggman.Shadow is back.

My life is complete.

I planted 1 final kiss on his head before we both met each other in Dreamland.


	2. part 2

yeah yeah,the usual...blahblah...may sound familiar to some of you because blah blah...i do not own any of the characters blah blah blah....trademarks of SEGA.

OK!Enough crap!Time for the story!!

Part 2

Sonic's POV

It happened so soon.

He was only in the hospital for about a day when those blasted G.U.N troops broke in and surrounded us.I swear,those people do not know how to give up.Stupid humans.

"Alright,the both of you,hands behind your backs!Dont try any funny business!And dont even think of running away,this hospital is surrounded!"

I clenched my fists hard enough for them to hear the cracking sound of the joints and immediatly all the barrels of those cursed rifles were pointed at me."I said,no funny business!"

"Well i'm dead serious with you,dammit!You think those rifles can stop me?!"In less than a second i had seized all those rifles and removed the magazines.The soldiers took a step back,stunned at my display of speed.But of course,i'm Sonic,the fastest thing alive...well,maybe the 2nd fastest thing alive,since Shadow can skate faster than me with those jet sneakers.

"Backup...send backup..."I was about to smash his jaw with my fist when Shadow caught hold of me."No...dont...there're scared enough..."

"You nuts?they'll have us executed if we submit!"But deep down,i knew we had to surrender,Shadow was way too weak to resist after that fall.I looked into his eyes.They were expressionless.perhaps he's ready to accept his fate.heck,i hadnt enjoyed life enough yet and i must die so soon...but,I'd do anything for Shadow.I threw the rifles onto the ground and sat next to Shadow on the bed."Fine,we surrender this time!

1 soldier marched right up to me and clicked those distasteful handcuffs on my wrists.Fortunetly, they did not put it on Shadow;i guess he seemed weak enough to them.Then they escorted us out of the ward,with Shadow being supported by 2 of the soldiers.

I saw Tails and Knuckles almost immediately outside the ward.Knuckles seemed just ready to smash the life out of those troops in the hospital.I signalled to him not to try anything foolish.From his facial expresions,it seemed as if he understood my gesture.Tails,on the other hand,was on the verge of tears.I stopped in front of them to speak for awhile. "I'll be fine,dont cry will ya?You're a big boy now.Knuckles,will you please look after him?Because we may not get a chance to meet again." Knuckles nodded slowly.he too seemed somewhat upset but concealed it rather well."If we do not meet again,then it's been nice knowing you..."

With that,i turned away quickly.I wasnt about to let myself get overwhelmed by my emotions.They escorted us out into a waiting chopper.Shadow was already inside.In a matter of seconds the chopper lifted off to some unknown destination.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

We were sitted next to each other with 3 armed guards watching over us to ensure none of us could escape.I had no idea why they needed that.I will not be crazy enough to leap of a chopper at this height.ok,i had done it once though.

Shadow seemed calm enough.Perhaps those painkillers were making him drowsy.He seemed alert enough, howver,to understand what had just happened."hah,i guess this is where our journey ends."I was impressed.So close to death and yet so calm.This is truely the ultimate lifeform.Evem i cant help but feel nervous about my impending doom.

I slipped his bangle off my wrist(they had removed the handcuffs)."Shadow...this belongs to you...if we're going to die,i rather you die intact with everything."

He pushed it away."no,you keep it.this way,everyone will know we're together and will be together even in the other world...come closer to me..."

I did.He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other on my head,locking me in an embrace so gently i could fall asleep in it.He leaned in and our lips met.This was our 2nd kiss,and perhaps,our last.I was taking no chances.If this was going to be our last,i want to make it as lasting and memorable as possible.I wrap my arms around him and we kissed like there was no tomorrow,ignoring the fact that we were in a military helicopter and that they had guards watching us.Of couse,i could hear snippets of their conversation:

"I didnt know that male hedgehogs do this to one anpther..."

"Should we stop them?this is a military chopper,not a love helicopter."

"Nah,i wanna see them make out.This is interesting."

"Guess we humans arent the only weird lifeforms on this planet."

The first and last statements caught my attention but it did not prevent us from getting more audacious in the chopper.I had slouched myself into a half-lying down position and Shadow was lying down on me sideways,his head resting on my shoulder.I swore i head a gasp of surprise from 1 of the guards but we didnt care.Now,no one else existed except for shadow and me.

"Mmmm...Sonic.."He reached up and toyed with my nose with his finger.It felt good.I reached down and held his other hand tightly."Dont leave me...Shadow..."

I need not have said that;He must have dozed off somewhere,for i could make out his soft snores from his head resting on my shoulder.After awhile,i dozed off unknowingly.I swear,it was like heaven to cuddle so intimately in a military chopper and sleep in this position.Of course,these things dont last,and after some time.who knows how long we have been sleeping together,i was not-so-pleasently awakened by a soft rap on my butt by a metal baton.

"You are at the prison now.Move it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________\

(And there you go,this is part 2 of my fic.I know,its very very short,had to keep it short because dragging it any longer,i'd bet all the money in my bank account that you will surely doze off like the both of them.lol.Anyways,i hope you enjoyed it.i also didnt like this fic because i ran out of mushy stuff to put in for the 2 hedgehogs.What can i do,guess that's all i can add without going into the R-rated area.i already said that there will be no R(A) stuff in any of my fics.Those of you who want those,you dont belong here.shoo shoo.(lol x100!)Hope no one gets offended by that crap i wrote.)

oh,and by the way,you would know by now that there will be a part 3 for this fic.there's just 2 problems though:

1)I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO START PART 3!!*shot**stab*

2)i want to end it quickly,not too abruptly,before it turns into a story thick enough as the London phone directory.Most of the stories i write end up like that,and it gets very dull and boring after awhile.

Sonic:What?!You have no idea how to carry on the fic after making us do all these stupid stuff?

Shadow:When do i get paid?

Me:Someone help me outta this pls...


	3. part 3

Yes,i back after taking a long hiatus.did anyone miss me?

sees noone around

guess not.Anyway,for those who are wondering where the hell i've been,lets just say National Service came calling,an di had to answer the call...just 2 more years,and my obligations will be over.I'll try to compensate whenever i can.

now the usual disclaimers:Sonic and Co. arent mine...blah blah...property of SEGA...certain parts will sound VERY familiar...

ok,finally done.

Chapter 3

Sonic dragged himself into the prison cell,which was to be his new 'home' for the next 2 weeks for his 'crime' in 'haboring and assisting' an escaped government top secret project.Fortunatly,he was not alone this time:they had decided to throw Shadow into the same cell with him,since they decided that he needed someone of the same species with better knowledge of his anatomy to look after him and treat his injuries.

Now that they were left alone,Sonic took the chance to look around the cell.It wasnt all that small and dirty as he had imagined it to be:the walls were actually clean,and the ground was also swept clear of dust and dirt.Perhaps he was still living in the Dark Ages,where prisoners were left to rot in tiny,cramped up and flithly cells.His thoughts were confirmed when he overheard a prison warden yelling at an inmate for failing to keep the cell clean and tidy.Whatever it was,the previous inmate of his cell did a good job of cleaning it up.

A soft groan from the black hedgehog interupted his train of thought."Hmm?Shadow?You all right?i got some medicated oil with me...its mean for..."Shadow waved his hand at Sonic,cutting him off."Ugh...no need...save it for some other time...its not hurting that badly now..."

Sonic just shrugged."You know,they should have given us a few extra rolls of bandagess and gauzes...i dont think 1 small bottle of medicated oil and 1 roll of bandage is going to last 2 weeks..."

"I assure you,Sonic,its more than enough.Look."

Shadow placed a gloved hand over a huge gaping wound on his thigh for a few seconds.He grimaced in pain as a dim red light glowed from under his hand.When he removed his hand,the wound was gone.

Sonic's jaw dropped open."How...?"

He just smiled."I'm the Ultimate Lifeform,remember?This isnt that bad.i had worse before.In fact,i could have healed myself back in that forest...but i chose not to."

"Why?"

"let's just say...i kinda enjoyed being hugged by you..."

Sonic playfully punched his shoulder."Idiot.For that,you're going to get extra from me!"With that,he pounced on Shadow and gripped him tightly."i'm so glad you're ok..."

Shadow blushed a little."C'mon,you know i love you too much to leave you behind in this world yourself...besides,im already 50+...i have to make sure my successor is up to task to protect the world..."

Sonic stepped backwards."i thought...you're immortal?"

Shadow suddenly realised he made a HUGE mistake in his choice of words."I mis-spoke just now...and i dont wish to talk about it...can we forget about what i just said?"

Sonic eyed him suspiciously."Shadow,you're not coming clean with me.Is there something wrong with you?i need to know...because i care for you..."

"Sonic...you really wish to know?"

Sonic nodded.

"Then i promise you,in time i'll tell you all.there'll be no secrets between us.but until then,please let me keep certain things to myself.because...you're not ready for it."

Sonic decided not to press further."Shadow must have his reason for wanting to keep certain things unknown,"he thought."well,at least he agreed to tell all in time...he trusts me..."

"hello Sonic..."

Sonic snapped out of his daze."Sorry,"He mumbled."just thinking..."

Shadow crawled towards the blue hedgehog slowly,too lazy to get up and walk,and hugged him tightly."Dont think.Dont do anything.Because i want tonight to last for as long as it can last."

"Shadow,you're scaring me.Is something going to happen after tonight?I dont want to lose you anymore...i cant take another shock like that...please.."

Shadow ruffled Sonic's headfur gently,marvelling at its soft,velvetly feel."dont be silly.i'll be by your side always.because i love you.i'll never leave you alone..."

"Shadow..i had a nightmare before...i dreamt that you and i agreed to meet...on that night i ran out looking for you..i ran from my house to Soah City...to Station Square...but i couldnt find you...and i got panicky...i felt so lost..."

"Silly hedgehog...it was just a dream.."

Sonic gripped Shadow tightly."I cant help it...you're behaving like you're going to disappear soon...i dont want to lose you...please...all this time i've been living for you..."

Shadow sighed."Tell you what.The reason why you couldnt find me was because we hadnt agreed."

Sonic looked up,surprised."What?"

"It's obvious,isnt it?you couldnt find me because he hadnt agreed on a meeting place."He paused to look around."Let's put it this way.Whenever you need me,whenever you feel sad,or whenever you need a shoulder to cry on,just think of me,and think of the space station which we restored.Call my name,while thinking of those 2 things,and i'll come running.I promise."

"You..promise?"

"I'll come running...just call my name,and i'll be there."

"Shadow...thank you...sniff"

Shadow allowed himself a smile."come now,heroes dont cry,you hear me?dry your tears,look at me."Sonic bit his tongue,trying hard to control his emotions,and slowly looked up as Shadow planted a loving kiss on his muzzle."Do you feel better now?"

"yes..."

Shadow purred as he lowered Sonic to the ground and lay atop him,feeling the rush of warmth from the body contact."My dear Sonic...you should rest .No...WE should rest.Tomorrow will be a long day..."

Sonic wrapped his legs around Shadow."Please dont leave me..."

Shadow's smile grew wider as he made himself as comfortable as he could in his awkward position."Silly hedgehog..."

And there you are,Chapter 3.To be honest i think it stinks worse than my previous 2 chapters,reason being i had a plot planned out beforehand but forgot most of it while doing this chapter,leaving me no choice but to throw in some junk.perhaps being in service for so long has had an impact on my writting.Please review and critisize,and critisize as much as possible.Let's hope chapter 4 will be much better,no? ; 


End file.
